Forgotten Blood
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: With only his name and a strange recurring dream, Demyx must enlist the aide of a strange girl named Celoxin to recover his lost memories, and help him get home. DemyxXOC, AkuDemy if you squint


This story here? It came to me while I was doing a roleplay idea with some of my friends. Also, this will hopefully get my creativity flowing to continue A Pyromaniac's Reflection. Enjoy this Demyx fanfiction!**_

* * *

_**

**_Forgotten Blood_**

By Atlantica Stitch

_**Prologue**_

_I remember everything so vividly, almost as if it had just happened. There were little black monsters-"Heartless", I think they were called-hordes of them. They were fighting with a bunch of creatures in white…Dusks, I heard them called. I think the Dusks were the good guys. But there were too many Heartless. I knew they'd overtake the Dusks, and soon. I felt a tug at my arm. "Demyx, come on!" someone said urgently. I turned to look at them. He looked so…vivid. As if he was standing right next to me now. He had bright red hair and spikes, and deep green eyes with black markings underneath. He was thin, and wearing a black coat._

"_There's too many!" I heard someone shout. "We have to get out of here!"_

"_Axel!" the man turned at the sound of his name. He gave me a worried look, the vanished in a portal of darkness._

"_Axel, wait!" I cried before I could stop myself. The same kind of portal opened behind me, and I knew I had to run through it. But as I turned a Heartless, larger than the others, appeared and blocked the portal. I took a step back, only to be met by a group of the smaller Heartless. One tackled me to the ground, and I fell with a cry. Their bright golden eyes glinted, and the one on me drove a claw into my chest-_

Demyx sat up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. He looked around the small room, and turned on the bedside lamp. He pushed the bedsheets off and walked to the window. The sun did not tell the time, but the bustle of activity indicated, Demyx guessed, late morning. It was his fourth night of having the dream, the fourth night here in town, the fourth night since he could remember. He had woken up inexplicably in an alleyway, covered by what could have once been a black cloak. It was shredded beyond recognition now. According to the residents, the place was called Twilight Town. Demyx had also found some coins ("munny" they had called it) in his pocket. It was enough to get him a small hotel room. With a loud sigh, Demyx pulled on his clothes. He wore a black t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. He didn't know why he had woken up in these clothes, but at the moment, they were all he had. He ran a hand over the tattered cloak. It was far too ragged to have any use, but Demyx felt inexplicably attached to it. He shook his head, walking out into the dull sunlight.

Demyx had heard stories about a building just called the old mansion. No one knows who had owned the mansion before, or how long it's been abandoned. The rumors that the mansion was haunted flying around kept people far away. However, Demyx had an impulse that if he went there, he'd find answers about his forgotten past. He set out in the direction of the forest. He stopped, staring into the gaping hole in the wall that led to the forest.

_My liege, return to us…_ Demyx winced, an alien voice echoing in his mind. "M-my liege?" he repeated, confused. Running a hand through his long, dirty blond hair, he sighed. "Must be hearing things…" he mumbled. He set out into the forest. The Dusk flitted about at the opening. _He does not answer?_ The Dusk's primitive reasoning could not grasp why its master did not respond to its beckonings. Unable to pursue Demyx further into the woods-it was not in its orders-it vanished in a flash of silvery thorns.

Demyx stood at the gate in front of the mansion. He put a hand on the heavy lock and sighed. How was he supposed to find any answers now? Feeling dejected, Demyx turned and went back into town. Perhaps he could find entrance to the mansion another day.

* * *

I know it's short, and I'm really sorry! But it's only the prologue! I swear the other chapters will be at least two and a third pages long, just like APR. Please please PLEASE review! 


End file.
